And I Know
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: Gigi putih pada muka kecoklatan, matanya yang biru bagaikan lautan, rambut pendek segar— menyenangkan hati. NaruSaku/NaruHina/Drabble/warn: Romance/hurt/comfort/friendship, etc/AU/TYPO/Update: Pandangan Uzumaki Naruto/CH 4 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1 Dear, Uzumaki Naruto

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **And I Know**_ _ **"**_

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto dan tokoh di dalamnya adalah mililk Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjamnya untuk berjalannya cerita dan tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun. Fanfiction dengan judul " _ **And I Know**_ _ **"**_ hanyalah fiktif belaka.

 **Story ©** Hyuugadevit–Cherry.

 **[** **Haruno** **Sakura** **, Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata. H]**

* * *

.

* * *

 **Warning** :

AU, Typo (s), OOC, Gaje, PlotRush, Drabble, Hurt/comfort, Romance, Friendship, Drama, etc.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Pernahkah Anda merasakan cinta? Cinta yang benar-benar membuatmu mabuk dan gila. Cinta yang menggebu-gebu layaknya abg. Bahkan berkali-kali kau berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan itu. Tahukah Anda? bahwa itu semua dimulai dengan rasa kagum. Kau bagai sebuah patung setiap melihatnya, menjadi bodoh di luar hal yang ingin kau tunjukkan padanya. Awal yang lebih dari sekedar cinta monyet.

* * *

Pikiran-pikiran gila mulai menyelubungiku.

Aku ingin bersamanya.

Aku ingin dia menjadi satu-satunya untukku.

Dan lebih gilanya lagi perasan cemburu yang selalu membuatku terbakar.

Aku benci, benci sekali merasakan perasaan seperti ini.

Seperti bukan diriku saja! Bagimana mungkin aku diliputi perasaan tidak jelas seperti ini. Maksudku ini bukan saatnya aku merasakan semua ini. Karena pada dasarnya aku sudah pernah merasakannya berkali-kali perasaan ini.

Suara riuh pikuk di sekitarku seolah tak pernah bisa menghalau berbagai pikiran ini.

Ia melihatku. Seperti biasa tersenyum dengan ceria. Aku melihat banyak cinta di matanya.

 _'_ _Anda harusnya tidak tersenyum seperti itu padaku_!' teriakku dalam hati. Gigi putih pada muka yang kecoklatan, matanya yang biru bagaikan lautan, rambut pendek segar menyenangkan hati.

"Sakura- _nee_ ," sapanya lebih dulu. _Oh_ , aku bahkan terkejut mendengar suaranya.

 _"_ _Hai_ ," balasku. Cukup ini lebih dari cukup! Apa yang harus aku katakan selanjutnya? Ayolah jangan seperti ini Haruno Sakura.

"Hanya berdua?" ia melihatku dan sahabatku sekaligus sodaranya bergiliran. Aku mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau mau beli apa?" _Oh,_ terimakasih Tuhan, setidaknya sahabatku─ Karin akhirnya membantuku.

Dari arah lain, _emerlad_ ku melihat seorang gadis dengan helaian hitam panjang dan wajahnya yang begitu cantik bak dewi Yunani. Ia menatapku malu-malu, wajahnya merona, tapi bukan aku yang membuatnya seperti itu, melainkan, "Naruto- _kun_ ..." gadis itu adalah kekasihnya. "Aku ingin boneka itu," cicitnya sambil sedikit menggenggam kaos bagian lengan Naruto.

"Hinata?" ia melihat gadisnya dengan dahi berkerut. Sementara gadisnya menatapnya dengan wajah memelas. Lalu tatapannya kini beralih, menatap kami bergiliran seolah merasa bersalah, "Maaf Karin- _nee_ , sampaikan pada ibu aku akan telat pulang. Begitupula Sakura- _nee_ , selamat menikmati acara festival sekolah kami."

Yang aku inginkan bukan ini! Aku ingin kau berkata kau akan bersamaku di sini! Bukan bersamanya dan air mataku seolah mengatakan bahwa ... aku sudah salah mencintainya. Hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah Uzumaki Karin kakak kandung Uzumaki Naruto─ pemuda yang aku sukai─ memelukku dengan erat.

"Kau harunya mengungkapkan perasaanmu, bodoh!" katanya.

 _'Karena_ _aku tahu, mungkin Naruto tidak akan bersamaku._ _'_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ko jadi gini sih ceritanya **T_T** Dan kenapa pula saya jadi melow **T_T**

Terlepas dari hal tidak penting di atas, saya minta Maaf untuk semua keanehan yang ada dalam fic ini. Selamat hari raya juga untuk yang merayakan. Terimakasih banyak juga untuk segala bentuk dukungannya _Minna-san. See you next story..._


	2. Chapter 2 Dear, Haruno Sakura

**.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **And I Know**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Naruto dan tokoh di dalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjamnya untuk berjalannya cerita. Fanfiction dengan judul " _ **And I Know**_ _ **"**_ hanyalah sebuah kisah fiktif belaka.

 _ **Story:**_ Fanfiction ini adalah milih Hyuugadevit-Cherry.

[Uzumaki Naruto **&** Haruno Sakura]

* * *

.

* * *

 **Warning:**

Drabble, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Friendship, TYPO (s), GAJE, PlotRush, etc.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari itu adalah festival di kampus kakak peremupuanku─ Uzumaki Karin. Aku ingat sekali bagaimana wajahnya yang selalu terlihat ceria itu menatap semua orang dengan pandangan hangat. _Emerlad_ itu selalu mampu memancarkan kesan tersendiri di hati siapapun.

Karin- _nee_ menghampiri gadis itu ─ terlibat dalam obrolan para gadis dan keduanya tertawa. Lalu, mereka berjalan menghampiriku. Karin- _nee_ memerkenalkannya padaku. "Haruno Sakura," katanya dengan ekspresi menyenangkan hati. Kami _pun_ terlibat dalam obrolan kecil yang entah mengapa membuat hal itu menjadi lebih dari sekedar obrolan. Perkenalan yang singkat, namun keakraban mengalir dalam waktu singkat.

Ia mengatakan bahwa ia suka sekali bermain teater. Penampilanya beberapa saat lagi telah ditunggu-tunggu dan ia segera meninggalkan kami berdua. Karin- _nee_ menggodaku dengan keterlaluan! Ia mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya atau apalah itu. _Ayolah_! Aku rasa ini hanya perasaan kagum. Tidak ada yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Terlebih ia lebih tua dariku dua tahun. Apa kata orang jika mengetahui bahwa pemuda tujuh belas tahun ini menyukai gadis yang lebih tua darinya? Mungkin tak maslaah untukku, tapi gadis bernama Haruno Sakura itu tidak akan suka!

Lebih dari apapun ini adalah pemikiran yang terlalu rumit untuk seorang pemuda seusiaku. Karin- _nee_ menarik tanganku ke sebuah ruangan teater. Kami menduduki kursi barisan ke tiga. Para penonton terlihat antusias menyaksikan teater ini. Menurut informan terpercaya di sampingku ini, Haruno Sakura sedikit populer di kalangan para pemuda di kampus ini. Tapi yang ku lihat justru kebanyakan perempuan.

Tiraipun terbuka dan mengalihkan pikiranku.

Haruno Sakura mengenakan gaun ala kerajaan zaman edo. Dengan jubah agung itu ia terlihat lebih dewasa dari yang terlihat tadi. Tata rias pada wajahnya mebuat ia terlihat lebih dewasa. Suaranya yang bening seolah lonceng yang tak bosan-bosannya untuk diperdengarkan. Kemudian lawan mainnya seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan menghampirinya. Terlibat dalam percakapan romantis. Nuansa yang dibawakan sangat kental dengan kata ' _cinta_.' Aku rasa inilah alasan kenapa para gadis berbondong-bondong menyaksikan teater ini.

Singkat cerita, teater ini berjalan dengan berakhirnya sang gadis menginggal di tangan si pemuda yang dicintainya. ' _Suatu kisah yang klise._ _'_ pikirku. Tiba-tiba ku rasakan darahku bergejolak. Ketika para pemain melakukan ucapan terimakasih, seorang pemuda bermata hitam dan tajam dengan wajah tampan itu menarik Haruno Sakura─ menciumnya di depan umum dan suara jerit histeris dari sebagian penonton seolah menambah luka di hatiku. Tak sedikit di antara para penonton yang mengutuk keduanya di depan sana. Aku tahu bahwa─ mungkin aku hanya harus menatapmu dari jarak ini. Entah sejak kapan kau balas menatapku.

 _Dan aku tahu_ _ini lebih dari kagum_ _,_ _maka_ _menatapmu adalah caraku merasuki hatimu dengan cara yang paling halus._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

─ **END─**


	3. Chapter 3 Pandangan

_Chapter 3: Pandangan_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **And I Know**_ _ **"**_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Naruto dan tokoh di dalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjamnya untuk berjalannya cerita. Fanfiction dengan judul " _ **And I Know**_ _ **"**_ hanyalah sebuah kisah fiktif belaka.

 _ **Story:**_ Fanfiction ini adalah milik Hyuugadevit-Cherry.

[Uzumaki Naruto **&** Haruno Sakura]

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Haruno Sakura suka sekali datang ke acara-acara festival.

Seperti yang saat ini tengah dihadirinya adalah sebuah acara fesitval lampion. Ada kenangan yang menghangatkan hatinya kala melihat nyala dari api-api kecil dalam lingkaran atau balutan yang dihiasi pernak-pernik itu. Sungguh indah.

Malam hari yang lekat dengan kegelapan terlihat lebih terang karena lampion yang dibawa oleh anak-anak yang melintasi jalanan secara bersamaan. Tak sedikit pula dari kalangan siswa-siswi sekolah menengah pertama dan menengah ke atas ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara ini.

Uzumaki Karin tidak bisa menemaninya malam ini karena kencan bersama Suigetsu. Hal itu membuat Haruno Sakura harus membuat janji dengan teman lainnya.

Tak lama, senyum tipis ditampilkannya kala melihat teman ' _jalannya'_ malam ini— Shimura Sai yang terlihat memesona dengan kaos hitam dan _jeans_ senada dengan atasannya. Sapaan hangat diiringi senyum palsu andalan pemuda Shimura itu membuat Sakura tak tahan untuk tidak tertawa keras. Tentunya itu membuat Shimura Sai kikuk.

Disela-sela sisa tawanya— _emerlad_ nya menangkap seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengah menatapnya. Sakura berusaha tersenyum dan ketika ia hendak mengangkat tangannya untuk mengatakan secara tak langsung bahwa ia melihat pemuda itu— Uzumaki Naruto bersama seorang gadis berhelaian hitam kelam di samping pemuda itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sakura- _chan_? Kau _oke_?" Sai bertanya dengan nada bingung. Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Ketika Naruto melintas di hadapannya, Sakura hanya menatapnya dengan wajah murung, _pun_ Naruto. Pandangan keduanya seolah satu-satunya cara mereka berkomunikasi. Yang bahkan lebih banyak mengutarakan semua perasaan dibandingkan dengan kalimat yang disuarakan.

 _"Bagaimana mengatakan bahwa aku menginginkanmu?" tangan kanannya yang menggenggam jemari gadis di sampingnya pun terlepas dengan sendirinya._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **END**


	4. Chapter 4 One Step

_**Chapter 4: One Step**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **"And I Know"**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto dan tokoh** di dalamnya adalah **milik Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya hanya meminjamnya untuk berjalannya cerita. Fanfiction dengan judul "And I Know" hanyalah fiktif belaka.

.

 **Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry**

.

 _ **[Uzumaki Naruto & Haruno Sakura]**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Rasa sakit itu masih nyata.

Dan Sakura tahu penyebabnya.

Seharusnya Sakura tidak menangis!

Karena ia tak pernah mengungkapkan apapun, pemuda itu pun tak pernahh mengatakan sesuatu hal yang membuatnya senang atau berdebar.

Pemuda berwajah ceria itu hanya tersenyum dan berbicara sewajarnya. Sejak dulu teman-temannya tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang gadis yang tangguh. Tak mudah dikalahkan dalam hal apapun, termasuk perasaan.

Tapi dia pengecualian.

Kali ini—di acara festival, ketika melihatnya— Sakura sangat berharap. Gadis merah muda itu ingin tahu apa saja yang dipikirkan pemuda itu.

Apa pernah sedikit saja dirinya berada di hati si pemuda atau terlintas dipikirannya untuk menjadikan Sakura sebagai gadisnya?

Maka, ketika air matanya meleleh saat pemuda itu dan gadisnya lewat dihadapannya. Sakura merasa seluruh sarafnya menegang, ingin berlari. Dia tak bisa jika pemuda yang dicintainya—Uzumaki Naruto melihatnya!

Tidak saat ia menangis!

Tepat ketika ia berbalik dan bersiap melarikan diri, sebuah tangan kekar menangkap lengannya. Menyentuhnya dengan biasa, membuatnya tetap di tempat, "Mari kita saling jujur, Sakura-nee!" dan Sakura merasa kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Naruto seolah melemahkan semua sarafnya yang menegang. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan begini kan? Begitupula Naruto.

 _"Mari kita mulai kisah kita, Uzumaki Naruto!"_

 _._

 ** _END?_**


End file.
